If I Believe
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Nioh Masaharu had evaded love many times. And he could not believe now that he was tied in a marriage borne out of love. And what special is getting for his birthday? Nioh Masaharu fic, OC nameless.


Hitsuzen: a birthday fic for my first ever Rikkai crush XD hehehe... the smirking, sexy trickster I came to... oh well... here's Nioh Masaharu~

* * *

If I Believe

Nioh Masaharu [Rikkai Dai]

* * *

Nioh opened his eyes and sleepily cocked an eye open, seeing a single renegade of light peeking its way on a slightly uncurtained window on the far end of his room. He groaned and gazed at the clock.

8:30 a.m.

Tuesday.

His blue eyes rolled and ducked his head under the pillow.

Feeling too lazy to move. Too languid even to dress his naked self from under the sea of sheets.

He smiled remembering that he's naked. And the silky feeling of the silk sheet against his skin.

Last night was terrific.

He made love with the one woman he loves.

Not like his usual sex escapades from the past.

Because this one is way too different.

Not lust. Not just his usual cravings.

But with the love he evaded so many times.

Love. He chuckles sarcastically. Who would have thought he would fall prey for this thing they called love? He who believes its nothing but too sappy and irrelevant?

Marui would always say that he's too analytical to be liked by girls when they were still in middle school. Of course the sugar high volley specialist's referring to those type of girls who are all cute and cheeky. The particular Marui Bunta type of girl.

And the particular type who's always easily to be tricked at. Easily to let them fall in love with him. That's how he toys around with their feelings. Because he felt right then that love is something he could not consider worth the try.

Not until he met her.

The only girl who had the courage to resist him so many times. To taunt him back with double the measure. And to make him chase her not just days, but years that heavily tarnished his already infamous reputation.

And that's the kind of thrill that he liked among anything else.

The kind of thrill that ended him with a golden band on his ring finger.

"Haru, get up. I called you're jerk of a boss and told him you'll hit the sack for today."

Nioh's lips curled into a smile as he slowly sat up. His smile turned into a grin as he saw her walking in -wearing only his baggy shirt- carrying a tray of food fit for a king. She flashed a smile he's so addicted to see as she puts the tray in front of him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her arduously. She kissed back as passionately and backed away when they both needed air to breathe. Her golden brown eyes looks at him the way he loves it.

"Where's my gift?" He asked in a tease, tracing a finger to her lips.

She broke the eye contact and leaned closer to his ear, "You're going to be a father Haru. I am five weeks pregnant. Happy birthday..." She whispered clearly, pulling away from him with a smile of satisfaction.

He on the other hand is speechless -for the first time in their five years relationship whether it's on or off and a year of marriage- as his too analytic mind tries to absorb what she just said.

What kind of happiness is he having now, he can't explain. He, for the first time, is lost for words. Then after five minutes before realization broke into his senses.

He didn't expect to feel the splurge of happiness that Kirihara had felt when he became a father. Something that he didn't dare to understand not until now.

Nioh chuckles after some moment of silence, moving the tray to the bedside table and pulled his wife down to the bed. He looked down to her and smooths a palm on her tummy.

A father soon. That very thought thrills him.

"You always thrill me," he said in a husky voice as his lips descends to hers and embraced her lovingly.

"Do you like it?" She asked as their lips parted.

He nodded, "This is the most wonderful gift I received from the one woman I loved, loving and going to love." He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

Love on his case is something that still didn't jive with his eccentric, too practical view in life.

But he can make a little adjustment with it right? He can bend some little rules to suit his needs.

For love.

On selected occasions.

* * *

end

* * *

/12.04.12 happy birthday nioh-kun, saranghaeyo.

/written by hitsuzen nakagauchi

/PoT and NPoT is of Konomi Takeshi's work


End file.
